harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)/Galerie
Trailer Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) - Theatrical Trailer (e25644)|Heimvideo-Trailer Clips Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Goblet Of Fire|Der Feuerkelch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Trying to get dates|Versuche, eine Verabredung zu erlangen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Harry enters the stadium|Harry betritt das Stadion Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Arriving at Hogwarts|Ankunft in Hogwarts Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Challenging Hary to duel|Herausforderung für Harry zum Duell Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Cheering for the teams|Jubel für die Mannschaften Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Announcing the Triwizard Tournament|Ankündigung des Trimagischen Turniers Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Contest instructions|Wettbewerbsinstruktionen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Entering the maze|Betreten des Irrgartens Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Running around the maze|Lauf durch den Irrgarten Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Swimming in the lake|Schwimmen im See Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Champion Selection|Die Auswahl der Champions Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Running toward the cup|Lauf hin zum Pokal Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The contestants return|Rückkehr der Teilnehmer Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Leaving Hogwarts|Abschied von Hogwarts Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Hermione hugs Harry|Hermine umarmt Harry Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Voldemort tortures Harry|Voldemort foltert Harry Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Moody confronts Barty Crouch|Moody konfrontiert Barty Crouch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Dark Mark|Das Dunkle Mal Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Traveling by Portkey|Reisen per Portschlüssel Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Priori Incantatem|Priori Incantatem Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Dress robes|Festumhänge Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Yule Ball|Der Weihnachtsball Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - welcoming foreign schools|Willkommenheißen der ausländischen Schulen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - arriving at the lake|Ankunft am See Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Dance class introduction|Tanzunterrichtseinführung Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Dance class|Tanzunterricht Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Ron insults Hermione|Ron beleidigt Hermine Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Panic at the tent camp|Panik im Zeltlager Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Making peace with Ron|Frieden schließen mit Ron Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Summoning spell|Aufrufzauber Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Second Task Part 2|Die Zweite Aufgabe Teil 2 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Arriving at the Quidditch World Cup|Ankunft bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft Extras Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire DVD Blu-ray Special Feature Clip|DVD Blu-ray Special Feature Clip Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Opening|Eröffnung Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - ending credits|Abspann Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - ending credits 2|Abspann 2 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - ending credits 2 Part 3|Abspann 3 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - ending credits 2 Part 4|Abspann 4 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - ending credits 2 Part 5|Abspann 5 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - ending credits 2 Part 6|Abspann 6 en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)/Gallery Feuerkelch Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch